Uzumaki:The impact of one man
by The L0tus
Summary: sorry but most of summary is inside naruino ocxtenten some sexual scenes but would be rated t
1. Read Please

READ THIS

**READ THIS**

**A.N.** This is my first long Naruto story and first I would like to tell you a little about my ideas for the story. I'm thinking it will be around 45 chapters long and include some lemons but not a lot, for all you pervs out there. It is naruino and I will take some suggestions for other couples. The story is going to be based on my idea of heaven. I love Naruto (not like a maniac) and I had a dream one night of dieing and going to "Naruto heaven". I appeared as a young boy, a ninja hopeful, and was superbly gifted. I did all the stuff through time skip and everything and made my way up the ninja ladder. I woke up the next morning with a new idea. I now believe that Heaven, in all actuality, is a place where you can live a perfect life. This without sadness and human pains we have here on Earth. My main character is going to be based off of the dream and I'm going to adlib the last couple of chapters (I only have like 8 hours to dream you know). All in all it's going to be very long so I hope you are dedicated enough, and the story is good enough, to keep coming back.


	2. Enter: Savior

I wont have an authors note for a while cause my first one was so long

I wont have an authors note for a while cause my first one was so long. So just skip whatever I say and read.

The masked ANBU captain made his way through the forests toward the memorial stone. His one eye showed the reflection of his surroundings but in his haste he failed to notice the small boy falling out of the trees. He was awakened from his stupor only by the sound of his helpless body hitting the ground. Unaware of his presence the famous Kakashi pulled his ninja katana and took a defensive pose, though he was soon snapped out of it, once again, by the sight of a boy walking up the side of a tall tree with the blue glow of chakra around his ankles.

Kakashi was amazed by the fact a boy at his age, possibly 4, with the chakra control of a developed genin. He was faced with the decision of confronting him when the boy managed to reach the first branch and turned around. He immediately noticed Kakashi standing out in the open. He was ready to turn and run but Kakashi called out to him. "Wait come down here!"

Not willing to anger the older and clearly stronger man, the boy did as he was told.

'This boy is quite a peace of work' Kakashi thought as he examined the kid walking towards him. He was as well toned as a person could be at 4 years old with very little baby fat and an amazing sense of confidence. Kakashi soon started to grow weary of the boy as he spoke without any shyness and perfect language.

"Hello Kakashi-san, my name is Kai Shinto, how are you?"

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi was now backing into a defensive pose waiting for the 'kid' to transform back into a ninja.

"No need for the stance Kakashi-san, I could try but I'm not so sure I could defeat you at this point."

"Kid, Kai was it? How were you climbing those trees exactly?"

"I would explain Kakashi-san but I'm no so sure you would believe me."

"Well at any rate, you need to go see the Hokage." Kakashi said with relief "He will believe you."

"Let's kick it then." ANBU Kakashi grabbed Kai and disappeared leaving the Sandaime in slight worry. He had been watching Kai for some time and was very impressed. He was a sure child prodigy and the third couldn't wait to see him into the shinobi academy.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said while bowing, and Kai just stood there, "I've brought someone that I really think you should meet."

"No Kakashi I know who this boy is. Kai. I know you but I don't think you've met me."

"Oh I know you very well Sarutobi." Showing little to no respect for the hokage "You taught three students, the legendary sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. You have been the third hokage twice because the fourth gave his life to seal the Kyuubi no soto in Naruto Uzumaki. Over all you know more than three hundred jutsus and have been hokage more than 15 years. Yes I do know you."

Taken aback the hokage started to stare at the child with renewed curiosity ashe waved Kakashi out of the room. "Child how do you know this, and what did you mean when you said Kakashi wouldn't believe your story?"

"I said that because it really is crazy. You see I am actually from a different time period. About 1800 years from now. I'm from a place called America. I'm here about that boy Naruto. I am his guardian. Naruto is not in any danger at this point though I do feel all the hatred cast on him. Your law isn't effective enough Sarutobi. With all the shouts of demon and monster, he is going to figure it out sooner or later. Actually it's going to be his teacher Mizuki who tells him. But I'm going on about myself, what I need is to be placed on Naruto's first genin team so I can keep an eye on him."

"I'm afraid that Naruto is already in the academy, and his year is three years older than you. There is no way I can put you on a genin team with him."

"Yes there is. You know that Kakashi became a genin at my age. He became a chuunin a year later. I'm not requesting that I be put on a team with him right now. In five years when he graduates is when I want to be there. All I ask is to be put in his year at the academy." Stated Kai matter-of-factly

"I understand Kai but before I can give you an entrance exam I want you to tell me why exactly Naruto needs to be protected. If he is in any danger I need to know right now."

One long, boring conversation later

"If you can give Naruto safety from this 'Akatsuki' I will grant you entrance to the academy. But if you fail the entrance exam I cannot let you in, understand? Also how exactly do you plan to go up against so many S-rank missing nins?"

"Simple. I'm just plain badass." Kai said with a smirk. "Now lets see what you can do old man."

This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole thing so if you are tired of it by now, GO TAKE A NAP. Anyway next time we have a big timeskip for Kai's sentence in the academy. Naruto has questions but so does everyone else. Will they be answered, probably not!

**Next Chapter: Revelations**


End file.
